Garchomp's Mega Bond!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Garchomp's Mega Bond in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Following Ash's victory at the Lumiose Gym, earning his fifth Kalos gym bade. Our heroes are on there to visits Professor Sycamore's lab before heading to Laverre City. (Then we see Meyer is repairing a vehicle as Professor Sycamore watches him) Professor Sycamore: How does it look? You think you can fix it? Meyer: Piece of cake. I'll have it done in a jiff. Could you hand me that rag please? (Professor Sycamore gets the rag) Professor Sycamore: Ah. There's something marvelous about motor oil. I got some important research coming up, so I'm depending on you. Meyer: You're talking to me, here! You're in the best of hands! (Just then the heroes arrive) Ash Ketchum: Professor Sycamore. Hello? Clemont: Hello. Bonnie: Hello. Emerl: Professor Sycamore, we're here. Sora: Hey, Professor! Goofy: Where is everybody? Professor Sycamore: How nice. Welcome! Takato Matsuki: Professor! Guilmon: Good to you! Professor Sycamore: Finding perfectly, I'm planning to do a very interesting experiment today. Bonnie: Yippie! What kind of experiment. Professor Sycamore: You'll find out, when the time comes. (Team Robot in Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Garchomp's Mega Bond! (Cut to the lab) Professor Sycamore: There right here. I've finally manage to tame one of each. (He removes the curtains as the heroes sees a Keystone and a mega stone) Clemont: It's a Keystone, and a Mega Stone! (Flashback starts with Diantha mega evolves her Gardevoir) Diantha: Gardevoir! Now, mega evolve! (Diantha's Gardevoir mega evolves into Mega Gardevoir as the flashback ends) Izzy Izumi: I know each Pokemon requires, its own Mega Stone. So what which Pokemon is this mega stone for? Professor Sycamore: An excellent question, Izzy. Today's experiment is design to provide us with the answer. So if your ready this synchronizer shall do the trick. Now, one, two, three. (He picks up a mega stone) You'll find out in know time. All Heroes: Great! Professor Sycamore: First we take our mega stone, and place it here on the pedestal. (Talks in his mind) I wish Alain, Max Taylor, Kim Possible and the others were here to see this. Bonnie: Professor, what about Dedenne? Can Dedenne mega evolve? Ash Ketchum: And what about Pikachu? Izzy Izumi: I don't think so Ash. Pikachu cannot mega evolve, he can only evolve into Raichu and that's it. No mega evolutions for Pikachu or Raichu. Professor Sycamore: Izzy's right, Pikachu can still evolve, so mega evolution won't work. Is possible Dedenne can mega evolve. Bonnie: Yay! Try! Try! Rigby: Like how? There is no mega stone for Dedenne that he can mega evolve. (Mordecai punches Rigby) Mordecai: Quiet Rigby! (Then Garchomp came) Ash Ketchum: Oh, Garchomp hey there. Boogly: What's up, Garchomp! (Garchomp touches the mega stone inside the glass) Professor Sycamore: What is that? That is a mega stone. Henry Wong: Can't wait to see what the mega stone is for. Sophia: Professor. The synchronizer is reacting! Professor Sycamore: Really?! That means the Mega Stone is a genuine Garchompite! Clemont: That means we'll get to see Garchomp mega evolve! Ash Ketchum: I'm so psyched is gonna be great! Emerl: '''Let's just hope that nothing can go wrong now! (Suddenly something burst out of the window) '''Hawkmon: '''What was that?! '''Professor Sycamore: '''All the Pokémon! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Professor Sycamore! (They run outside to see a giant robot Meowth) '''Professor Sycamore: '''What's that?! (The villains step out of the robot) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What's going on?! '''Jessie: We're taller than you, so show some respect! James: Though manners are things that twerp always neglect! Jessie: To show the secrets of Mega Evolution! James: Stealing your work seems to the perfect solution. Jessie: The art of cunning is our labor of love! James: Your findings send us to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket makes Mega Evolution a breeze! James: A mega-mega heist that is destined to please! Meowth: Meowth sure agrees! Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! Emerl: D.O.O.M.! Mario: Bowser! Sonic: Dr. Eggman! Tai Kamiya: Major Nixel! Gmerl: Zach Varmitech! Yolei Inoue: Donita Donata! Matt Ishida: And Gourmand! Ash Ketchum: You guys again?! Major Nixel: '''That's right! '''Mordecai: What are you jerks doing here?! Tigger: Yeah, baddies! How do you know where to find us? James: We heard every mega morsel! Dr. Eggman: I also know everything about Mega Evolutions. I also heard that it must've been the bond between a Trainer and their Pokemon while they're holding the stones. Jessie: Since Garchomp and Garchompite equals one Mega-Evolved party, we want in! James: So let the celebration begin! Meowth: Party time teamsters! (They get inside the robot) Jessie: We seal this deal and we'll rule the world! Donita Donata: Look! Keystone spotted! Grab it, if you please! Meowth: With pleasure! (The robot Meowth grabs the keystone) Professor Sycamore: Oh, no! Tentomon: Oh, no, they go the keystone! Zach Varmitech: Now grab the other stone too! Meowth: Woo-hoo! (Next they grab the machine that has the Garchompite inside) Ash, Emerl, Tai & Agumon: The Garchompite! Gaston Gourmand: Like taking candy from a baby! Meowth: Now all that's left is grabbing Garchomp. Davis Motomiya: '''Not when we're here! '''Professor Sycamore: Garchomp, you stand back! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Tai Kamiya: Let's do this, Agumon Agumon: Gotcha! Davis Motomiya: Showtime, Veemon! Veemon: Right! Takato Matsuki: Guilmon! Guilmon: Okay, Takatomon! Takuya Kanbara: Let's do this! Jessie: We could grab Pikachu, too. Meowth: Just for you! Our Pokémon Nabbing net! (They fire the net trying to capture both Pikachu and Garchomp. But Garchomp pushes Pikachu away and ends up getting caught in the net) Ash, Professor Sycamore, Flurr, Emerl, Tai, Davis, Takato & Takuya: Garchomp! Meowth: Man. It slipped right through the net! Bowser: Who cares, what's important is capturing a Garchomp. Zach Varmitech: Good point, let's go! Bye-bye heroes! (Laughing evilly) Meowth: I'll give it the gas! Gaston Gourmand: We're out of here, with you're Garchomp and it's Mega Stone! (Laughing evilly) (The robot Meowth takes off) Meowth: Enjoy the exhaust! Major Nixel: Let's make a runway! Professor Sycamore: Come back! Garchomp's not yours! Clemont: Hey, Ash! Stick this on to their bot! Ash Ketchum: Okay! (He throws the chip on the machine as Meyer sees them robot flying away) Meyer: Huh? What in the world? (As the smoke clears they escape) Professor Sycamore: It can't be! Serena: They made off with everything! Palmon: This is awful! Kraw: They took away Garchomp! Biyomon: They got away with Garchomp and the mega stone! Ash Ketchum: Hey, where did I throw? Clemont: (Chuckles) The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic gear on! I thought we didn't encounter a situation, precisely like this one! I call it "Search in a seond!" Bonnie: Well we know what it's for. Clemont: This device will track the transmitter Ash attacted to the rocket robot! And then we'll know where they are! Found it, it's traveling north west! Zaptor: So we can track those villains down! Clemont: Yes! Professor Scyamore: Sophie, let Officer Jenny know please? Sophie: Right. Professor Sycamore: We'll use your device to track down, Team Rocket and Team Robot's enemies! I'm counting on you! Clemont: Right! (Now we cut to the heroes riding on Professor Sycamore's jeep) Professor Sycamore: Northwest are you sure? Clemont: No doubt! Positive! Just keep going straight! (Then we see Meyer riding on his motorcycle following the heroes, as we cut to Team Rocket, the villains and their Robot Meowth now have Garchomp) James: We got both the Mega stone and the Keystone. Jessie: Nothing can stop us now. Gaston Gourmand: (Laughs) Yeah. Verminious Snaptrap: The Mega Stone, Meowth, stat! Meowth: I can't get this stupid thing to budge! James: Leave it to Inkay! What do you say?! (He throws his Pokéball summoning his Inkay) All right, ease that case towards Inkay. Meowth: A-Ok! (Inkay fires Psybeam on the machine and explodes) Clemont: The signal is getting stronger! We're getting closer! (Then suddenly the device explodes making Clemont's hair puff up) Kari Kamiya: Are you okay? Bonnie: Are you all right, Clemont? Clemont: They must have done something to sabotage the synchronizer, which makes my device explodes. Bonnie: Who cares about that technical stuff? Serena: Professor! (Professor Sycamore gets out of his jeep) Professor Sycamore: Garchomp, hello?! Garchomp, if you can hear me, then answer! Garchomp! Garchomp! (Now we cut back to the villains as James puts the Garchompite on the ring) James: All right, Garchomp. This stone goes on you. All right, Meowth, you ready to roll? Meowth: Ready-eddy-eddy! Jessie: Are you sure is safe to make Garchomp Mega Evolve? It wouldn't be good for our health if it started acting up. Francisco: Relax, Jessie. Cubot: How are we suppose to do that, Boss? Dr. Eggman: We'll employ a mind control ray on that Garchomp. Zach Varmitech: First, you'll watch us unleash Mega Evolution. And we'll taken care of you! (Laughs evilly) James: Meowth, ol' chum? Time to keep Garchomp calm! Meowth: No prob! Be a good Pokémon! Chil! (Meowth activates the mind control ray, Garchomp tries to fight it off, but her eyes turn small and then turns red now mind controlled) The Chameleon: Success! James: Good, I'm letting Garchomp out of it's cage. (He opens the cage releasing Garchomp) Right this way. Nice Garchomp, calmness is goodness. (He puts the Garchompite attacted to the ring on her neck) We're all set! Donita Donata: This is moment we've all been waiting for! Ollie: Excellent! Major Nixel: Now use the keystone and mega evolve Garchomp! James: Right, Garchomp! Mega Evolve now! (Two stones begins to glow) Zach Varmitech: It's working! James: What a hoot! With a Mega-Evolved Pokémon conquering the world isn't a dream! Jessie; Team Rocket finally grabs the brass ring! Meowth: Which will make the Boss pleased as punch. And it's all because we're going with the mega flow! Zach, Donita & Gaston: We'll be riched! (Laughing evilly together) Villains: As we bask in the Mega Evolution Glow! (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Garchomp! (Back to the episode as we cut to the heroes are walking in the forest) Tai Kamiya: Garchomp! Izzy Izumi: Garchomp, where are you?! T.K. Takaish: Garchomp! Garchomp, where are you?! Magnifo: Did you find it yet? Nurp-Naut: Not yet. Donkey Kong: We better hurry. Clemont: The signal from the transmitter was defintely nearby! Professor Sycamore: Then let's go the rest of the way on foot! (As the heroes are walking, Professor Sycamore remembers the past how he met Garchomp for the first time as the flashback starts we see Alain carrying an injured Gible) Alain (Flashback): Professor! You've got to treat it's wounds! Please! Professor Sycamore (Flashback): What happened? Alain (Flashback): It was running wild in town! (Now we cut to Gible is now being heal already as Professor Sycamore gives her Pokemon food) Professor Sycamore (Flashback): Don't worry. It's okay. you must be hungry, right? You don't need to worry. Alain (Flashback): Professor! It's Gible! (The room was destroyed by a scared Gible as it was hiding behind the wall) Professor Sycamore (Flashback): Please don't be afraid. (Gible comes and bites Professor Sycamore's hand) Don't worry. I'm not your enemy. (He pets Gible and is now calm) (Now we cut to Gible evolves into Gabite) Professor Sycamore (Flashback): Marvelous! Brillant! This is wonderful, Gabite! (Now we cut to Psyduck playing with all the Pokémon. Psyduck trips as Gabite picks it up and then evolve into Garchomp) Professor Sycamore (Flashback): You did it, Garchomp! (Now the flashback ends) Professor Sycamore: My friend, Garchomp. (Now we cut to Garchomp opens her eyes remembering the past where she met Professor Sycamore) Professor Sycamore: Don't worry. Marvelous! My Garchomp. (Now Garchomp's eyes turns normal) Jessie: All right, what went wrong?! James: Beatsme. We have both the stones necessary to mega evolve. Jessie: Which means something went wrong. Zach Varmitech: Keep activating the mind control ray! (Garchomp struggles as she roars loudly) Serena: Professor? Professor Sycamore: That sound just now! Ash Ketchum: What are you talking about? Philmac: What? Professor Sycamore: I'm certain that I just heard Garchomp just now! Clemont: Professor, I didn't hear a thing. Bonnie: Me neither. Professor Sycamore: I'm sure that I heard it! That way! Garchomp's over there! Tommy Himi: How did you know that? Professor Sycamore: I can't really explain it. Somehow, I just know? Eddy: How did you know about this? Double-D: Many people say there's a mysterious connection between Trainer and Pokemon that science simply can't explain. Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Serena: Let's follow his lead! Skipper: All right, men! Let's move! Emerl: Come on, guys! Tai Kamiya: Let's go find Garchomp! (Now we cut to Garchomp struggles) Jessie: Mega Evolved! Do it now! Garchomp, work with me! James: Jess, most likely Garchomp doesn't want to work with us. Dr. Eggman: We're trying as hard as we can, Jessie! Major Nixel: You're always in a rush! Jessie: Then just change its mind. James: Change its mind All right! We'll just crank up the mind control ray! Jessie: Turn it up as far as it will go! James: We've got to control Garchomp even if we have to buy more batteries! Meowth: No need for that! (The robot Meowth activates full power of the mind control ray controlling Garchomp) Ash Ketchum: Professor Sycamore! Look! Jinky: What is that light glowing in the distance? Professor Sycamore: It looks like Mega Evolution! Let's go! Meta Knight: Right! Come on! Sword Knight & Blade Knight: Okay. (They run to follow the light) Zach Varmitech: Mega evolve now! Gaston Gourmand: (Sniffing something coming near by) Heroes! Professor Sycamore: No, Garchomp! (He runs down) Jessie: Drat! It's Sycamore! Bad Dog: It's those heroes! Zach Varmitech: Wild Rats! Martin & Chris Kratt: That's "Wild Kratts!" Professor Sycamore: Stop it! Ed: Let go of Garchomp, Villains! Major Nixel: If is isn't the good Professor and the Mixels! Professor Sycamore: I knew I find you! I could feel you calling for me! Jessie: Heroics are so annoying! Terriermon: No it's not! Heroics are goods! Sora: (Brings out his keyblade) Give Garchomp, it's mega stone and the keystone back! Dr. Eggman: Never! Takato Matsuki: Come on guys, let's take the villains down! (Takato, Henry and Rika are preparing to slash the cards) Donita Donata: Oh, no you don't! Fire! (Dabio fires the net trapping Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon) Tai Kamiya: Takato! Agumon: Guilmon! Matt Ishida: Henry! Gabumon: Terriermon! Mimi Tachikawa: Rika! Palmon: Renamon! (The Digimon Tamers and their Digmon are struggling to break free) Takato Matsuki: Hey! Guilmon: Gosh darn it! Henry Wong: What the heck?! Terriermon: This is just great! Rika Nonaka: We're trapped thanks to those jerks! Renamon: Let us out of this net! James: You're out of time. Put another long on the mind control fire! Higher! Meowth: I've got it on eleven already! (Then the mind control ray grows higher trying to mind control Professor Sycamore) Professor Sycamore: Stop it now! (He covers his ears) Davis Motomiya: Professor Sycamore needs help! Ash Ketchum: Let's go, guys! Veemon: Okay! (They run to fight, and then all of the sudden a shadow appears reveals to be Blaziken Mask) Blaziken Mask: Mega Blaziken, stop their mind control ray! (Mega Blaziken kicks the mind control ray) All Heroes: Blaziken Mask! Ash Ketchum: Mega Blaziken! Zach Varmitech: Stop them! (The Zackbots are about to attack, but MetalGreymon fires Giga Blaster destroying the Zackbots and then Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight jumps in and uses their swords to cut the net freeing the Digimon Tamers) Henry Wong: Thanks you guys. Meta Knight: Your welcome. (Blaziken Mask then grabs Professor Sycamore before he could fall down) James: Bellyache Mask... Jessie: It's one pain after another! What are you waiting for?! We need more power! Zach Varmitech: Stop them! Meowth: Cool your jets, Jessie and Zach, I'm giving it all I've got! (The robot Meowth stands up and activates the mind control ray trying to control Garchomp) Burnard: Garchomp! Snoof: What do we do now?! Professor Sycamore: If Garchomp Mega Evolves, Team Rocket and the villains wins. They've can't! They must be stopped! I won't let that happened! Berp: But how? Gurggle: He's right. We need to save Garchomp and fast! Professor Sycamore: That's it! Blaziken Mask, please lend me your Keystone! Garchomp and I have a bond they don't have. I'll make it mega evolve before them. Blaziken Mask: As you wish. Blaziken! (Mega Blaziken turns back to normal Blaziken as Blaziken Mask's belt opens up revealing a Keystone and hands it to Professor Sycamore) Blaziken Mask: If using this can help, go ahead! Professor Sycamore: '''Thanks a lot, Blaziken Mask. (Blaziken Mask gives his Keystone to Professor Sycamore) '''James: Now, Garchomp. Professor Sycamore & James: Mega Evolve! (Two Keystone glows as the Garchompite glows as well) Serena: '''What's going on?! '''Clemont: Both Key Stones are simultaneously affecting Garchomp! They're both trying to get it to Mega Evolve! Ash Ketchum: The bond between Garchomp and Professor Sycamore has gotta be stronger! Pinkie Pie: It better be super strong! Blaziken Mask: Right, it is. (Garchomp mega evolves into Mega Garchomp and let's out a roar) Flurr: Wow, That's Mega Garchomp! Twilight Sparkle: Garchomp, mega evolved! Serena: What happened?! Bonnie: Hey! What's going on? Professor Sycamore: Can you hear me?! The Chameleon: (Laughing) Our Mind Control's doing its job. Garchomp's under our control! Professor Sycamore: That's not possible! Tentomon: Oh, no! Rainbow Dash: No! James: From now on, you'll answer to us. Your a member of Team Rocket. Through and through! Professor Sycamore: No way! Garchomp is my friend! James: Now, first thing's first. Show them to the proverbial door! (Mega Garchomp slowly walk towards Professor Sycamore) Professor Sycamore: Garchomp, please. Ash Ketchum: It's not looking too good! Clemont: I know! Takato Matsuki: She needs to learn control! (Mega Garchomp continues to walk slowly towards Professor Sycamore) Professor Sycamore: Garchomp, I have faith in you. (Mega Garchomp stops and it was very close to her trainer) Ash Ketchum: Professor! Rika Nonaka: Professor, watch out! (Mega Garchomp roars preparing to attack Professor Sycamore) Rika Nonaka: Professor Sycamore! (He closes his eyes as Mega Garchomp did not attack him, her forehead touches Sycamore's hand as his mega stone glows, Professor Sycamore opens his eyes and sees his Mega Garchomp nuzzling his hand) Professor Sycamore: You're alright! (Professor Sycamore and Garchomp hug each other) Major Nixel: What?! Jessie: Of all the nerve! James: Justice! The Chameleon: No, It can't be! Zach Varmitech: It's impossible! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! He did it! Kari Kamiya: Yippee! (All heroes cheered and Blaziken Mask smiles seeing this. As Professor Sycamore pets his Garchomp remembering as the flashback starts in the past when it was a Gible and then flashback ends) The Chameleon: But how can this be?! I thought Garchomp was suppose to be on our side! Twilight Sparkle: The reason why Garchomp didn't obey you villains. Simple, because the bond between Professor Sycamore and his Garchomp has gotten a lot stronger than you. Professor Scyamore: Now I say, it's payback time. Magnifo: Let's do it! Tai Kamiya: You got it! Takato Matsuki: Right, let's do this! Davis Motomiya: Digi-armor energize! (Veemon armor digivolve to Raidramon the storm of friendship) Takato, Henry & Rika: Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution, activate! (Terriermon matrix digivolve to Rapidmon. Renamon matrix digivolve to Taomon and Guilmon matrix digivolve to WarGrowlmon) Takuya Kanbara: Execute! Beast spirit evolution! (Takuya Beast spirit evolve to BurningGreymon) Verminious Snaptrap: (Scared) Uh-oh! Major Nixel: (Scared) Wait, we can work this out! Dr. Eggman: (Scared) Not good! Bowser: Oh, no! Zach Varmitech: (Screams) Donita Donata: This is not my day! Gaston Gourmand: Uh-oh! Professor Sycamore: Garchomp, destroy their rocket bot! Meowth: Incoming! (Mega Garchomp jumps in the air and slashes the robot's head off) Meowth: Hey, I'm freezing! Rapidmon: Rapid Fire! (He fires all missiles blasting the Nixels and destroy the Zackbots) Zach & Donita: No! (WarGrowlmon growls at the villains) Francisco: Maybe, we can talk about this later?! (All of the Digimon growls in anger) Ollie: Or not! James: I feel a blast off in our future. Jessie: Then let's change it. Dr. Eggman: Retreat! (The villains jump on the broken robot) Jessie: There's nothing like an emergency getaway scheme. James: Especially rocket-propelled. Meowth: Full speed! (They took off trying to escape) Clemont: Oh, no! They're getting away! Ash Ketchum: Not this time! Blaziken Mask: That's right! Blaziken! Professor Sycamore: Mega Garchomp, let's go! Ash Ketchum: Ready, Pikachu? (His Pikachu jumps off and joins the fight) All right, it's a triple attack! The Villains: Gotta fly! Tai Kamiya: No you don't! Blaziken Mask: Use Flamethrower! Professor Sycamore: Use Hyper Beam! Ash Ketchum: Use Thunderbolt! MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! WarGrowlmon: Atomic Blaster! (Blaziken, Mega Garchomp, Pikachu, MetalGreymon and WarGrowlmon fire their attacks) Major Nixel: '''I HATE THOSE ANNOYING MEGA POKEMON!!! '''The Villains: A TRIPLE STREAK BLAST OFF IS 3 TIMES THE EMBARRASSMENT! (Ding. The keystone falls out of the sky as Professor Sycamore catches it and looks at two keystones and then Mega Garchomp turns back to normal Garchomp. MetalGreymon de-digivolve back to Agumon, Raidramon de-digivolve back to Veemon, WarGrowlmon de-digivolve back to Guilmon, Rapidmon de-digivolve back to Terriermon, Taomon de-digivolve back to Renamon and BurningGreymon turns back to Takuya) Professor Sycamore: You were marvelous Garchomp. Ash Ketchum: Buddy you were great. Flain: Way to go dudes! Tai Kamiya: Excellent, Agumon! Takato Matsuki: Nice going, pal. Bonnie: Pikachu's so strong! Henry Wong: Good job, Terriermon. Rika Nonaka: Well done, Renamon. Davis Motomiya: Awesome, Veemon! Veemon: Thank you. Bonnie: Pikachu and the other Digimon are strong! Professor Sycamore: Something marvelous about motor oil. Blaziken Mask, thanks. You were a big help, both of you. Skipper: Don't mention it. Ed: Your welcome. (Laughing) (Just then the police car appears) Serena: Look! (Sophie and Officer Jenny comes out of the police car) Sophie: Professor, how's Garchomp? Professor Sycamore: It's safe and sound! Yoshi: Thanks for the help, Meta Knight. Meta Knight: Your welcome. Ash Ketchum: Everything's been figure out. Officer Jenny: Figured it out? Pooh Bear: The bond between him and Garchomp that their heart together as one. Piglet: Yeah, it really worked. - (Now we go to sunset) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: - - - - (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts